


A Moonlit Flower

by Johanna12415



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Magic, Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, Keith can manipulate nature, Lance is the only human, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), klance, past servant Keith, stars are romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna12415/pseuds/Johanna12415
Summary: Keith is still learning to control his magic, and it causes him to accidentally confess through a flower.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	A Moonlit Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write klance fan fiction but couldn't come up with anything so i threw them into my OCs stories. it might be slightly ooc because of that, but i tried.

The night was no different than any other. Everyone was either asleep or working on some kind of research. Then there’s Lance. Instead of doing either of those things he deals with insomnia by walking around the manor grounds. Coran’s place was huge for almost nobody ever hearing about him. They had heard of him through a man a few towns over when he overheard Allura complaining about no magic training. Lance is happy for his sister being able to finally get the help she needs. Keith too. It was here with Coran’s help that he learned about his ability to manipulate fire and nature. Speak of the devil, Lance notices a familiar, mulleted silhouette on the edge of the garden. He approaches Keith quietly to not startle him. 

“Hey, man.” stands over him and smiles. Keith jumps at the sudden looming shadow. So much for not scaring him. 

“Hey, Lance. What are you doing out here?” Keith doesn’t look up from the book he’s sketching in. Lance shrugs. 

“Walking off my inability to sleep.” Keith nods in acknowledgment. Lance taps the stop next to Keith with his foot, “Mind if I sit?” 

“Only if you can keep quiet.” It seems like an insult but Lance can see the smile on Keith’s face. Lance lets out a small laugh and takes a seat next to him. Lance lets his chin rest on Keith as he looks over his shoulder at the book. 

“What are you writing?” 

“Star charts.” Lance looks up at the clouded sky and back down that the page covered in constellations. 

“What stars, dude? I can hardly even see the moon through the clouds tonight.” Keith just laughs. “What?” 

“You won’t believe me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? C’mon, keef, tell me.” He dramatically shakes Keith’s shoulders. 

“I have them memorized.” He says, but Lance won’t stop shaking him. 

“The truth” Lance whines. Keith just shakes his head

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Keith closed the book and shifted so that he was in front of Lance. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I don’t know. It’s just one of those nights.” Lance hangs his head in defeat and tired. Keith places a hand on his. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to talk about. You know I’m always here to listen. Even if I’m not good with the advice.” Lance lets out a short laugh. 

“Thanks, Keith. I know.” He sighs “I guess I just miss the castle a little. It wasn’t perfect, but at least I had my family there, and I miss them. No matter how much I disagree with their way of ruling.”

“I don’t blame you. I’m sure anyone would have a hard time walking away from being a prince.” Keith looks up and watches the moonlight fade in and out behind the clouds. “But you still have us. I know Shiro and I probably don’t mean as much to you as Allura does. I don’t know about you, but we consider you family even if you don’t feel like that”

“I do!” Lance jumps slightly “I- I do” he looks down, a red hue on his cheeks. Keith doesn’t notice though, it’s too dark, and he’s too stubborn to acknowledge it. “Thanks, Keith. You say you’re not good with words, but you seem to always know what to say.”

“I’m glad. I like seeing you happy.” It’s Keith’s turn to blush now. 

“I find that hard to believe.”

“What! Why?” Lance laughs at the shock on Keith’s face. 

“Dude, I took to my special spot in the castle and showed you the library, but you were so stubborn about it.” Lance throws his arms around in mock frustration. Keith is genuinely confused now. 

“I don’t see the correlation.” 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well- it’s just that- I um...” Lance honestly doesn’t understand it either. Well he does, but it still confuses him. 

“It’s fine you don’t need to explain” Keith says leaning back with his hands at his side supporting him. 

“So you get it?” Lance perks up a little. 

“Not really, but you seem tired and confused. But I will be confronting you about it again tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s fair” Lance sighs and mirrors Keith’s posture. They sit there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. They look around at the clouds and the forest, and every time they catch each other’s eyes they start laughing for longer than necessary. 

The silence is broken again when Lance spots a flower in between Keith’s fingers that wasn’t there before. He doesn’t even seem to notice it at all. He must have accidentally summoned it. It’s a gardenia, Lance knows because Allura keeps finding them laying around for her, left secretly by Shiro.

“Hey, Keith?”

“hmm?” Keith doesn’t look away from the sky, too hypnotized by the soft beating of the moonlight. 

“What does a gardenia represent?” His voice reveals too much of his anxiety. They obviously mean something romantic based on Shiro’s gifts for his sister. So why would Keith let one grow while spending time with Lance?

“Secret Love.” Lance’s breath catches in his throat. “Why?” Lance doesn’t quiet here the question. His thoughts are too loud in his head. Thoughts of Keith. Keith possibly secretly loving him. “Lance?” 

Keith looks away from the clouds now. Straight at him, but Lance doesn’t notice. Keith follows his eyes to where his hand lies with a freshly bloomed gardenia in between his fingers. So easy to grab and hand to the boy in front of him. 

“Oh...” He doesn’t feel as panicked as he thought he would in this situation. “I- um” he plants his hand in his lap and can’t bring himself to look at Lance. 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice is pleading, but Keith doesn’t move. “Keith please look at me.” He doesn’t. “Does this mean what I think it does?” Lance tries to hide the desperation in his voice and fails miserably. 

“Yes” he’s so quiet that Lance almost doesn’t hear him. “Yes” he says a little louder, but no more confident. He never thought this would happen and he definitely wasn’t ready for this. He starts to feel worse when he notices Lance hasn’t said anything. He’s just staring at Keith in shock. “Lance can you please say something before I lose my mind and die from embarrassment.”

That seems to snap him out of it and he instantly starts sputtering out nonsense before saying “Holy shit I’m gay.”

“What?” Keith has never been more confused. 

“Well maybe not gay, more like Bi, I have liked girls in the past, but I guess I-“

“Lance what the hell?” He really doesn’t know what to make of all of this. He just wants to know if Lance feels the same way. “Do you like me too or not?” Lance leans forwards and grabs Keith’s hand holding them to his chest. 

“Yes. I do. I’m sorry that was just a lot to process all at once.” 

“Good” Keith has never felt happier in his life. He wants to kiss Lance right now and here, but he doesn’t want to rush things. 

“Which part?” Lance teases. Keith knocks his fist into Lance’s shoulder. 

“The part where you like me, asshat.” He pretends to be annoyed but he can’t wipe the smile off his face. Lance can’t either. 

He pulls Keith close to him and they lay on their backs next to each other with their hands joined in the middle. They spend a good hour more out there until Lance yawns, finally tired enough to fall asleep. 

“You should probably go to sleep.” Keith suggests, but Lance just groans and turns to lay on top of Keith. “Lance! Get off!!” He sighs but gets off of him and sits up. 

“I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Good idea.”

“Goodnight, Keef” Lance smiles sleepily. Keith sits up and plucks the forgotten flower from the dirt and places behind Lance’s ear. 

“Goodnight, Lance” He leans over and places a soft kiss to his cheek causing Lance’s smile to widen. They share one more loving look and Lance gets up and walks back to the house leaving Keith alone in the garden excited for when he can kiss his love again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Kudos and comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome (but please be nice i can get sensitive).


End file.
